


Only shooting stars break the mold

by justoutofbed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Groping, I'm so sorry Dan and Phil, Jack Daniels made me do it, M/M, Sexytimes, kinda smut kinda trolling idk, somewhere in the distance I can hear my creative writing professor crying into his Yale degree, trigger warning for All Star, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justoutofbed/pseuds/justoutofbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason “All Star” holds a special place in Dan Howell's heart. Inspired by Dan's tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only shooting stars break the mold

_Phil’s house, 2009_

It was the second night that Dan had been staying over at Phil’s house, the second day after Phil had met him in person for the first time. Phil still couldn't quite believe that the boy he had gotten used to seeing on a computer screen was actually _here_ , in person, currently nestled into his side on the couch. He absentmindedly stroked Dan’s cheek, lost in thought, drawing Dan’s attention away from the movie that they were watching.

“What are you thinking about?" asked Dan teasingly, cupping Phil’s jaw with his hand. Dan smiled at him, and Phil’s stomach was in knots. _God_ , he was beautiful.

Wordlessly, Phil bridged the gap between them. The raven-haired older man kissed Dan hungrily, who returned it eagerly. He deepened the kiss, pushing Dan on his back on the couch, climbing on top of him. Blah blah, they got horny, I have no patience to describe two dudes dry-humping on a couch.

‘’Shall we go up to my room?" whispered Phil in Dan’s ear, biting the soft spot on his neck that made him shudder. Dan nodded wantonly, pupils blown.

Once in his room, Phil pulled Dan towards him, kissing him hard. They fell back on the bed, and Phil started to pull off Dan’s t-shirt. Dan froze for a second, looking up at the older boy, his cheeks reddening. ‘‘Phil, I have something to tell you."

“You can tell me anything, Bear," said Phil affectionately.

“I, um, I’m a virgin," he said, not quite looking him in the eye. Phil was silent for a moment, and Dan wondered if he was freaking out.

“Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Phil softly.

“Absolutely."

“In that case, I know exactly what song to play." Phil went over to the CD player on the shelf and put in a CD. A familiar song started playing.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

Phil pulled off Dan’s t-shirt, eyeing his naked chest with barely suppressed lust. He leaned over him, whispering in his ear, “Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play." They fucked each other’s brains out.


End file.
